Aquellas explosiones de luz
by Mattdreams
Summary: Por mi culpa casi muere... ¿y aún así él era el que estaba preocupado por mí? Solo por ese gesto... merece que vaya con él a ver esos estúpidos e inutiles fuegos artificiales. Leve SasoDei/DeiSaso


**N/A: **Holaaaaaaaaa!

Aqui está el prometido tercer fic de Sasori! Y encima está escrito en primera persona! Weeeeeeee jajajajaja Ahora solo me queda transcribir el larguiiiiiiiiiisimo que es SasoDei/DeiSaso... pero ese con tiempo... que tiene pa largo... XDDDD

Bueno, esta historia tiene su historia jajajaja Hace unos... uy! ya casi un mes! Bueno, mi otro yo (Kiwi), y mi Deidara con custodia compartida (Sasuka) XDDD nos llevaron a Hidan (Tito Gupta/Saon) y a mi junto con Quesito-san/Kakuzu (Gus) jajajaja a la feria... y yo era la primera vez que iba a una! Asi que durante una de las atracciones, mi otro yo y yo estabamos juntos, y super emocionado comencé a decir paranoias (que raro... XD) y una de ellas fue que en verdad estabamos volando en uno de los pájaros de Deidara... y poco a poco, por culpa de un montón de paridas que salieron aquel día, empezó a formarse esta historia en mi cabeza, que hasta ayer por la noche no he podido llevar a cabo ^^

Asi que, por supuestisimo, la historia va dedicada a Kiwi y Sasuka (que cada una ya tienen sus copias dedicadas de esta historia jajaja) y a Saon y Gus por haber hecho posible este fic... y que me mimais demasiado! Y encima me soportais! y... y... porque si XDDDDD

Espero que os guste la lectura, y disfruteis con ella

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

Nuevamente giró a la derecha con demasiada rapidez, y mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a su cadera, enterrando mi cara en su espalda en un intento por no caerme al vacio.

Maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió proponerle aquello

El pájaro artificial creado por mi alumno, se elevaba a miles de palmos del suelo, siendo así, capaz de recorrer grandes extensiones de tierra en pocas horas… el único problema es que la manera de "conducir" tal artefacto volador era un poco… temeraria:

- ¡Pero no tengas miedo, danna!- exclamó tras unas risas al volver a notarme abrazado a su cuerpo.- ¡Yo nunca me he caído y me he roto más de un hueso, hum!

Perfecta aclaración por su parte

Le clavé mis dedos inertes en su carne hasta hacerle gemir:

- Si pasa cualquier cosa y yo acabo con algún miembro directo a reparación, tus brazos volverán a ser arrancados.- le amenacé… sin dejar de abrazarle ni un segundo

Jamás había dependido de nadie desde que mi nueva vida dio comienzo. Había dejado todas las preocupaciones y subordinaciones junto con mi cuerpo humano. A partir del momento en que la hoja de la cuchilla empezó a desprender poco a poco la carne de mi, supe que estaría solo hasta el fin de mis días

Arriesgué todo lo que poseía, para mi ya nada tenía ningún valor, solo la muerte acechaba en cada esquina incitándome a unirme a ella… pero le tenía terror

Tenía pavor al olvido, al pasar por la vida de todos y que nadie me necesitase, que nadie me viese, que aunque desapareciera entre las arenas rojas que pueblan mis tierras, nadie se inmutara ante mi ausencia

Quise desvanecerme sin llegar a hacerlo verdaderamente

Y lo había conseguido

Hasta que El Líder nos mandó a reclutar a un joven rubio de facciones angelicales

Desde el primer instante en que sus dos grandes océanos se cruzaron con mis vacios y extintos ojos, volví a aparecerme ante todos portando de nuevo mis miedos e inseguridades

Había vuelto a ser débil, a temer al olvido… a sentirme solo si no estaba su lado

Aquello era algo que no iba a permitir

Jamás volvería a depender de nadie, para darle la oportunidad de abandonarme… y que la aprovechase

Intenté comportarme como siempre, tratarle como a todos los demás, intenté apartarle de mí… pero todo se quedó meramente en intentos, aunque me cegaba día a día a mi mismo mintiéndome al decir que él no significaba nada para mí.

Habíamos discutido porque me negué en redondo a asistir a unos fuegos artificiales. Deidara, muy indignado, se había marchado de la cueva, y yo como castigo, le impedí la entrada a la noche, pasando él solo, toda la noche a la intemperie

Al principio no le creí cuando dijo que se sentía mal

Cuando le hice caso era demasiado tarde

La fiebre había subido hasta límites insospechados y su pulso era acelerado. Sufría temblores y sudor frío… realmente había enfermado

Pasó una semana en cama hasta que fue capaz de dormir tranquilo más de dos horas seguidas. Toda la organización le estuvo cuidando poco a poco para que mejorase…

… yo no pisé la cueva en todo ese tiempo

No iba a ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos y seguir fingiendo que nada de eso me afectaba

- ¡Danna! ¡Estás bien, hum! Estaba muy preocupado por ti… - fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo cuando entré, a los días, de nuevo a nuestro hogar

Él había estado al borde de la muerte por mi culpa, y aún así…

¿Había estado pensando en mí, preocupado, mientras deliraba entre décimas altísimas de fiebre?

¿Y si la enfermedad se hubiera agravado y hubiese muerto?

Casi muere… ¡¿por qué no se había preocupado por él mismo?

Si Deidara ya no estuviera conmigo, yo… yo…

- Mocoso, quiero ir a ver tus estúpidos e inútiles fuegos artificiales

Nunca pensé que una sonrisa pudiera estar tan llena de felicidad

Unas risas contenidas me devolvieron al presente:

- Danna, ya hemos llegado, hum

Inconscientemente, había cerrado los ojos entre el calor humano que sabía que desprendía el cuerpo del menor… y que, a posta, apoyé mi torso contra su espalda, sintiéndolo todo en mi núcleo

Nos encontrábamos en una explanada a la entrada de un bosque, mientras el sol se escondía a una velocidad casi antinaturalmente rápida, dando paso a una noche espesa

Bajé al suelo, y sin que me diese tiempo si quiera a decir nada, Deidara echó a correr entre los árboles, dejándome sin ninguna opción más que seguirle

Así estuvimos intertandonos en el floresta hasta que, en algún momento que no logro recordar, trepamos a uno de los árboles más viejos del lugar

Antes de llegar a la copa, Deidara se giró sonriente y me tomó de la mano, justo en el momento en el que una mezcla de colores iluminó el cielo nocturno

- Mira danna, esto es mi arte

"Esto no es arte, niñato" iba a replicar, cuando aquella majestuosidad que se formaba estrepitosamente en el cielo estrellado me dejó sin habla

Únicamente era capaz de observar los colores y las formas casi mágicas que los cohetes eran capaces de hacer… y notar la mano aferrada con fuerza a la mía, temeroso de que me arrepintiese de la idea y me marchase

Nos sentamos en la rama y miré el perfil de mi alumno. Era incapaz de apartar la mirada del firmamento iluminado. Cada color se reflejaba en sus ojos, y estos, humedecidos por la escena, resultaban hermosos…

¿Eso era lo que sentía por las explosiones?

¿Era capaz de sentir algo tan grande y bello como lo que yo llegaba a sentir con mi arte?

Las preguntas fueron acalladas pronto por la voz suave del susurro de Deidara:

- Gracias, danna, por venir conmigo, hum.- dijo, con las mejillas encendidas, sin poder mirarme a la cara

Solamente fui capaz de apretar con fuerza su mano y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, admirando por primera vez, lo que él denominaba arte


End file.
